The Turkey Drive
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: Thanksgiving Day dinner at the Fowler home proved to have quite an unexpected surprise for both Sheldon and Amy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from The Big Bang Theory or any of its related characters._  
_Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction story. Please leave reviews and I hope you Enjoy!_

Sheldon was nervous and Amy had not yet arrived. He kept looking at his watch and checking it against the clock on the microwave.

_Where is she? She is never late. _

There was a quick set of knocks on the door and Sheldon ran to open the door. On the other side of the door was Amy, her coat was slightly dis-shelved and she had a frown on her face and appeared to be stressed.

"Amy, you're finally here? You don't look like yourself. Is something wrong?" Sheldon asked while escorting her inside the apartment.

"I hate holidays, especially with the whole family" Amy replied, crossing her arms across her chest for emphasis. "I just know something horrible is going to happen today. My family is never pleasant to be around for more than two minute stretches" Amy continued.

_I hope she won't hate today_, Sheldon thought. He continued to stare at her and then moved toward her wrapping his arms loosely around her "There, there, Sheldon is here".

Amy could not help but grin. Her boyfriend was trying so hard to comfort her, that she began to laugh. "You always know how to make me feel better" she grinned up at him, her eyes now soft and shining brightly like sparkling emeralds.

Sheldon gave her a huge smile back and then released her, looking her up and down, "Amy Farrah Fowler, you really need to straighten up your jacket. It is starting to get on my nerves" he teased.

Amy, after giving him a mock glare, adjusted her jacket and walked over to the step, went into his bathroom to do a once over of herself. Once she was satisfied she came back out and asked "Better?"

"Yes, much better, you look great" he blushed. Suddenly, snapping his fingers, and said "Let me grab the pie I made and be on our way".

"You made pie? " Amy said astounded.

"Why yes, you cannot have a Thanksgiving without a good 'ole Texan pecan pie" Sheldon replied, using his best Texan drawl. He turned and walked over to the kitchen counter. Covering the pie with foil, he then grabbed the tin and headed toward the door, grabbing his keys and jacket at the same time.

Amy followed him out the door and they descended the stairs. The closer to the bottom of the stairs they both got, you could tell they were deep in thought.

_I wonder if her mother is going to forgive me for that prank we pulled _Sheldon thought. The more he considered the situation, the more agitated he started to become. He didn't like being judged and he certainly didn't like having to be in a group of people he didn't know, eating Lord knows what kind of food. He frowned a bit "I wonder if they wear gloves when they cook" and started to worry about all of the germs he might encounter.

_I wonder what things they are going to criticize me about this time_, Amy pondered. _How could they not like Sheldon? He is sweet, handsome, bright, and presents himself well._ She continued thinking as she looked him up and down in a sideways glance. _If anyone can find fault, it will be them_, she frowned.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, they exited the building and got in Amy's car. Strapping on seat belts, Amy started the car and looked over to Sheldon. "You know they are going to love you, don't you?" she half-smiled at him, eyes sparkling as she looked her handsome boyfriend.

"I will be fine" was all he answered, giving her a small smile in return, but his eyes betrayed his concern. Sheldon was not a person that met new people easily. He found most people tedious at best and now he was going to have a whole room full of them to contend with. Not only that, they were going to be judging him, testing whether he was worthy of Amy. He swallowed hard and continued "we best be going or we will be late and you know how I hate it when people are not on time."

Amy turned the wheel away from the curb and began driving. Both Sheldon and Amy were quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they continued the journey to her family home. Sheldon was starting to get more and more nervous and Amy could sense his anxiety level rising. "Want to play a game on the way?"

Sheldon looked relieved and responded "Yes. Let's combine Counterfactuals with I Spy," he suggested. After explaining to Amy the rules of the game, they began to play the game, their spirits improving to where they were finally able to laugh and smile at each other and feel a lot less stressed.

Amy exited the Freeway and began winding around on surface roads toward her family home. As she turned onto their street, their moods swiftly changed back to somber. Both were trying to put on a good face to each other, trying to hide their nerves.

"We're here" Amy said as they turned into a long drive leading up to a sizable mansion. Amy's parents were quite wealthy and this was surprising news to Sheldon. To be honest, he really didn't know much about her family. She had not revealed much about them before and he had only briefly met her mother. While the woman seemed nicely dressed, he had no way of knowing how wealthy they were from the short video chat.

"You seem to have grown up in quite a palatial estate, Amy Farrah Fowler. How come you ever told me you came from such a wealthy environment?" Sheldon asked, eying the property and mansion in front of him.

"I didn't think it was important, " Amy shrugged in response. "I never really come here that often and would not call myself as close to my relatives, " she continued. "I like to keep my distance and feel that making my own life is more important." Stopping the car and taking off her seat belt, "Well, shall we do it?"

Sheldon nodded, pulling off his seat belt. He swallowed hard and opened up his side of the car to exit. Amy came around and helped hold the pie while he put on his jacket. He had dressed up in a suit for the occasion because he wanted to make a good impression. He patted the pockets near his hips and did a quick nod of his head. "Let's do it" he said, while taking a deep breath, while taking the pie back from Amy.

Amy was dressed in a new dress that Sheldon had never seen up until she arrived earlier at his apartment. He was admiring her in the dress as she began to open the door. His eyes turned to look inside. The foyer was beautiful, very traditional. It had a large semi-winding staircase up to a second floor with a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the foyer. _Good Lord, the foyer is bigger than my entire apartment_, Sheldon thought, taking mental note of every detail.

Amy removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack next to the door, along with her purse. Sheldon looked at her questioningly as to whether he should remove his jacket but she shook her head, reading his thought. They began to wander through a large portal into an enormous living room with a full grand piano to one side that was nearly swallowed up by the size of the room. There were a number of people talking in small groups and all eyes turned to look at them as they entered. Sheldon shifted on his feet, and put a finger up to his shirt collar, nerves growing more intense by the second. He swiftly grabbed Amy's hand for reassurance. Amy smiled up at him, then taking a deep breath turned to the room and looked at everyone.

"Sheldon, I would like you to meet my father, "she hissed through her teeth. It was clear Amy was not close to her father since she had never mentioned he was even still alive to Sheldon. "Father this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, my boyfriend," Amy continued, nodding to Sheldon.

Amy's father was a man of about 5'11" tall, dark hair that was perfectly coiffed, wearing a suit that was most likely an Armani, Sheldon guessed. His cufflinks to his shirt were sparkling diamonds, too gauche in Sheldon's mind. Something about her father reeked of creep to Sheldon. "Sir" was all he could muffle out as he gave the older gentlemen a curt nod. He could not shake hands because one hand was occupied by Amy and the other was holding the pie. He was happy that he happened to be unavailable for anyone to touch.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, ah yes. I understand you are quite a brilliant man. What you are doing hanging around Amy tells me you can be foolish at times, however" her father greeted. "So you really are a real person, or did she pay you to play a part" her father continued.

Sheldon's blood began to boil. He was seething and the only good thing for Amy was that when he was overly mad, Sheldon would often have a hard time coming up with words. She was thankful at this time for that because she knew they would not be pleasant. "Father, I would like to introduce Sheldon to the others. I am sure you will have more time to get to know him this afternoon, " Amy pulled on Sheldon's hand and began to approach others in the room, introducing him and moving on quickly after each person he met.

After circling the room and having introduced Sheldon to everyone, Amy led him through a dining room that must seat at least 50 people or more to the table and back toward the Butler's pantry. She asked him to set the pie there and then took him on in to the kitchen.

Mrs. Fowler, dressed in a berry colored suit, was barking orders at kitchen staff when they approached the kitchen. "Mother, we are here" Amy interrupted. Her mother turned around with a fake smile on her face and replied "Why yes, I can see that. Hello, Sheldon" she smiled icily at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowler," he replied, glancing around at all of the food and taking note of the way people were handling it. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Fowler" he continued "and it appears you have quite a feast prepared."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Mrs. Fowler said, rather taken aback at his compliment. She studied him as he continued taking note of the kitchen appliances and temperatures at which they were set, as well as how food was being handled and prepared. "So, I assume you have been treating my daughter well?"

Mrs. Fowler's question snapped Sheldon out of his reverie and he studied her face before responding, "Of course, she deserves nothing but the up-most respect, honor and the best that can be given" he replied back, not only believing it, but he also was hoping it might break some of the icy surface she was giving him.

"Mother, Sheldon brought a pecan pie for desert. It is sitting in the Butler's pantry" Amy interrupted.

"Yes, I used my Mee-Maw's recipe. She uses a secret ingredient that makes it superb" Sheldon smiled brightly, thinking of his Mee-Maw. Oh how he wished he could be back at home seeing her instead.

"That was very kind of you, Sheldon" Mrs. Fowler was impressed. She never expected he would be so thoughtful, much less be able to bake. "I will make sure they serve it when we have desert."

An hour and a half had passed and everyone had full bellies from the abundance of food that had been served. Even Sheldon had found that there was plenty he was willing to eat after having earlier seen how things were run in the kitchen. He chided himself for ever questioning it. He knew Amy's habits were impeccable and she had to learn them from somewhere.

Sheldon had learned during that time that Amy's father was a highly successful doctor who had invested wisely and thus became a billionaire. He had loosened up toward Sheldon as the meal had taken place, but still was condescending and critical of Amy. Sheldon had hoped to learn more about what had happened to make her father be so rough on her, but thought he may have to wait until the ride home to learn more.

Mrs. Fowler was still mousy, yet icy. She did learn that Sheldon was a respectable young man who had never taken advantage of Amy and that Amy was still "pure as the driven white snow" as she told her mother earlier. That still did not seem to impress Mrs. Fowler. She was a hard nut to crack.

Amy is beautiful, Sheldon thought, and he could not understand why her family treated her so poorly. He did get some hints that perhaps Amy's parents had never really wanted children, or at least a daughter. That may have something to do with it, but Sheldon was determined to learn more.

"Mother, are we going to have desert yet?" Amy asked. "Don't forget to make sure we get a piece of Sheldon's pie."

"Yes, I have already asked that they serve us..."Mrs. Fowler started to reply before the wait staff came in with pie pieces on plates to serve everyone, "oh, good." "Yes, please serve the pie now," she instructed the wait staff.

The pie was a big success and Mrs. Fowler was even impressed. "Thank you, Sheldon. It seems you are quite brilliant in the kitchen as well. Maybe you could teach our daughter how to cook" she criticized.

"Oh, Amy is already an excellent cook, " Sheldon beamed. "She has made me the best meals I have ever had" he continued to boast. Amy looked over at him and smiled. Their eyes locked and the eye-coitus began, leaving Mrs. Fowler disconcerted.

"Men, I think the game is about to start, if you wish to retreat to the game room" Mrs. Fowler interrupted.

Sheldon didn't really want to join them, but Mr. Fowler insisted it was male bonding time. He had no choice. He looked back at Amy as he headed out of the room, pleading. Amy smiled at him to reassure him he would be fine. She on the other hand, had to endure her mother.

The men had retired to a gaming/home theater room. It was probably the largest room yet that Sheldon had seen. There was a 72" screen, top-of-the-line TV at one end, tuned into a football game in session. Sheldon was sitting on the left-end (his usual spot) of the couch watching the game with Amy's father and others.

"I am surprised you know football, you don't seem like a guy that plays sports," Mr. Fowler sneered.

"I don't play sports, but I grew up in Texas. It is nearly illegal to not know football in Texas, along with knowing how to shoot, hunt, and fix cars" Sheldon replied, looking around the room and wishing Amy would come rescue him.

"Are you saying you know how to shoot, hunt and fix cars too," Mr. Fowler probed.

"Yes, I know how to do all of those things, but choose not to do them. Well, I like shooting paintball guns, but not hunting and shooting real guns. I know how to fix cars, but I don't drive them" Sheldon continued.

"You don't drive?" Mr. Fowler was speechless. "How do you get around?"

"Well, either by bus, Amy, or my friend Leonard. Occasionally I might have my friends Raj or Howard drive me, or my neighbor Penny, if I really am in a bind. She is a horrible driver, not like Amy who is a good driver." Sheldon replied.

"So you never learned? Didn't you have to take driving lessons in high school?" Mr. Fowler was still surprised that a genius would not know how to drive.

"I didn't go to high school. After fifth grade, I went straight to college at age 11." Sheldon replied.

"Well, I'll be," Mr. Fowler was still thinking and realizing that Sheldon had a lot more to him than he originally thought. "Son, would you like to learn how to drive?"

"I have attempted to learn in the past, but it really escapes me why I am not good at it" Sheldon shamefully shook his head and looked down.

"Jimmy!" Mr. Fowler yelled over to another man dressed in a chauffeur uniform, "I need you to come here and do me a favor."

Jimmy, a tall, lean yet muscled, man walked forward. He had copper color hair, and his skin was bronze matching his hair. Green eyes that were pale in color gazed at Mr. Fowler, "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to take Dr. Cooper and me out for a spin" Mr. Fowler's eyes twinkled.

Meanwhile in the living room, the women had retired. Between the chit-chat about fashion, local town gossip, and criticizing her, Amy had become weary. She missed Sheldon and wondered how he was doing. She knew better than to enter the game room. Her father had a strict rule that women were not allowed in the game room once a game started. He was an intimidating man. She sighed and walked over to a window to gaze out of it. It was then that she saw something she never expected. Dashing away from the window, she ran to the front door and ran out. Moving toward the side of the drive she looked up the pavement.

"Sheldon?" Amy inquired in a rather loud voice.

"Oh, Amy, what are you doing out here. Get back in there with the women. Dr. Cooper and I have some business to attend to" Mr. Fowler interceded.

Amy tried to look around her father to Sheldon and Sheldon tried doing the same, but they kept missing each other. Sheldon really hoped he could get her to rescue him and that they could leave, but it seemed that they kept side-stepping each other and not on purpose.

Mr. Fowler turned and grabbed Sheldon's arm and took him around to the passenger side of the car, pushing him inside. He then climbed in back and told Jimmy to head to the Glendale Galleria Parking lot. Amy watched them pull away and after they were out of view, she finally retreated back to the women.

Coming to a stop at a far end of the vacant parking lot at the Glendale Galleria, Jimmy removed his seat belt and got out of the car. He went around to Sheldon's car door and opened it, offering a hand to help Sheldon out of the car.

"I can get out myself" Sheldon said. "I really don't know why…" he started to rebel when Mr. Fowler interrupted "It is like shooting a gun, Sheldon. Just aim and drive." Sheldon got out of the car and around to the other side. Adjusting the seat slightly, and the mirrors, he looked in front of him, eyes wide and gripped with fear. It was scary enough to try and learn to drive with his friends, but with Amy's Dad in the car and with his car, Sheldon was a wreck.

"Turn on the car, Son, it isn't going to turn itself on" Mr. Fowler barked.

Sheldon slowly turned on the key and the car started. After he didn't move for a couple of seconds, "Dr. Cooper, you can put it in drive, since we are not parked" Jimmy instructed.

Sheldon did as he was asked. He still didn't move. "Put your foot on the pedal slowly and give the car a little gas" Jimmy continued to instruct. Sheldon did as he asked and the car started to move.

Sheldon immediately began turning the steering wheel back and forth, tossing and turning Amy's Dad and Jimmy about. He then slammed on the breaks, nearly giving both of his passengers whip-lash.

"Son, you nearly killed us without going anywhere" Mr. Fowler wiped his brown, eyes wide.

"Dr. Cooper, when you place your hands on the steering wheel, you barely need to move it. It turns very wide, with just a small movement" Jimmy said patiently, even though he was pretty rattled on the inside.

Sheldon nodded and then tried again. Slowly he placed his foot on the gas pedal and began to move. This time, he barely moved the steering wheel. Suddenly, he was driving and driving straight for the first time ever. "I did it!" Sheldon exclaimed, excited he finally might be getting a handle on driving.

Jimmy gave Sheldon a few more tips as they drove around the lot. After several successful spins around the lot, Mr. Fowler instructed Jimmy to have Sheldon practice on some streets that had lighter traffic. Jimmy navigated Sheldon and they drove around several streets. Eventually, Sheldon was able to drive them all the way back to the Fowler mansion.

Amy had been half-listening to the women and kept her eyes peeled to the window. As soon as she saw the car heading back up the drive she ran out of the room, through the foyer, and out the front door. Standing near the drive, she watched and her eyes turned wide when she witnessed Sheldon in the driver's seat. She nearly ducked for cover but then straightened out as she noticed that the car was coming up the drive in a normal fashion.

Sheldon brought the car to a parking position and halt, in back of Amy's car on the circular part of the drive in front of the house. He quickly unlatched his seat belt and jumped out of the car "I did it, Amy, I drove!" he exclaimed in pure joy. Amy ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug, "I know, I saw". Both were beaming with excitement. "Amy, do you realize that was the only area where I had been defeated in the past and now I can check that off of my list" Sheldon was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Son, you just needed the right person to teach you" Mr. Fowler interrupted.

"Thank you, Sir" Sheldon offered his hand, which Mr. Fowler glanced down at and then took in his own. Shaking hands firmly, they let go and Mr. Fowler continued, "Amy, for the first time in my life you have made me happy. You seem to have found a fine young man. Now don't botch it up!"

"I don't intend to," Amy replied back, happy she finally did something to please her father. Sheldon shook Jimmy's hand and thanked him for being such a patient and wise driving instructor.

Back inside, Sheldon went to use the facilities. Inside the bathroom, he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out something he had been holding inside. He looked at it and nodded_. It's the right time_.

Back into the living room where everyone had again gathered, Sheldon looked around and found Amy. Lumbering over to her, he studied the group she was with and then cleared his throat. "Everyone, may I have your attention" Sheldon asked, surprising Amy as she turned to look at him. Stunned, she was wide eyed and tilted her head slightly as if to question what he was doing.

"As you may know, Amy and I have known each other for over two years and have been dating over a year of that time. Amy is the most incredible person I have ever known. She is the most like me of anyone I know. She is brilliant, beautiful, and one of the kindest people I know. " Turning to Amy, he continued "Amy Farrah Fowler, after careful consideration and analyzing the facts, I have come to realize that there is no other woman in the world for me. I love you and adore you, Amy Farrah Fowler" and bending down on his knee, pulling out a small ring box, opening it and taking her hand he continued "Amy, will you do me the great honor and privilege of being my wife?" he asked.

Amy, eyes blurry with tears, stunned out of her mind, didn't answer right away. She was so shocked and happy at the same time that words didn't come quickly. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally looked down at his wide blue eyes, waiting for a response. "Yes, yes, I would be thrilled to be your wife, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I love you with all my heart" she responded holding out her hand.

Sheldon slipped on the ring and got off the ground. Amy lunged into his arms, nearly knocking him over before he had had a chance to steady himself. The room responded with a polite clap and congratulations were heard. Mrs. Fowler finally smiled for the first time that day, a genuine smile and thanked Sheldon, "It really is a reason to be thankful today."

"Everyone, I think Sheldon and I would like to leave. I need to see his new skill put into action" Amy hinted, eyes twinkling at the same time. She turned to Sheldon and said "ready? I want to see this new skill of yours. Besides, that way I can look at my beautiful ring all the way back" she teased. With that, both Amy and Sheldon said their goodbyes, and quickly exited, Sheldon in the driver's seat of Amy's car for the first time. Smiling, Amy quietly whispered to Sheldon "You really have made my thankful on this Thanksgiving Day" and she leaned over giving him a quick peck on the lips before Sheldon started the car and off they drove, leaving the stress of family behind, thankful they had each other and would be starting a whole new adventure together with Sheldon in the driver's seat.


End file.
